La princesse
by Tshu
Summary: Elle était destinée à une vie parfaite.


Le tout premier souvenir qu'elle pouvait citer, c'était son père la serrant dans ses bras et frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle riait et l'appelait ''papa hérisson'' et il la faisait tourner dans ses bras avant de la reposer par terre.

Sa mère était plus distante mais elle se rappelait de ses yeux qui brillaient quand elle enfilait ses robes chatoyantes, toutes pleines de paillettes et de froufrous et qu'elle tournait tournait tournait… Jusqu'à tomber et rouler par terre en riant. Elle l'appelait ma précieuse petite princesse et elle se sentait terriblement aimée.

Elle avait vite compris que les bonnes notes à l'école rendaient ses parents fiers et plus à même à faire des cadeaux alors elle était devenue la meilleure de sa classe. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour ramener d'excellents résultats et elle en profitait grandement.

Comme beaucoup de petites filles, elle avait exigé de faire du poney, de la gymnastique et tout un tas d'autres activités, mais ce fut la danse qui changea sa vie. Pas besoin d'être très orgueilleuse pour remarquer qu'elle était naturellement plus douée que les autres. Elle ne portait plus de robes en tulle mais des tutus vaporeux qui s'envolaient en même temps qu'elle quand elle virevoltait au milieu de la grande salle, entourée de miroirs en pied qui lui renvoyaient sa parfaite image.

Au collège elle se fit rapidement des amies, des filles toutes jolies et intelligentes, et elle était la plus jolie et la plus intelligente de toutes. Ce n'était pas difficile de se tenir au top, pas difficile d'avoir les meilleurs amis et les meilleures notes. C'était facile aussi de mépriser ceux qui l'étaient moins qu'elle, alors elle avait commencé à se moquer d'eux, juste comme ça.

Le lycée était dans la fidèle lignée de toute sa vie : parfaitement réglementé. Elle s'était inscrite chez les cheerleaders dès sa première année et était arrivée très rapidement en haut de la pyramide. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire une fois graduée, mais elle savait que ses notes lui permettraient d'intégrer l'école qu'elle choisirait.

Elle avait un petit ami aussi. Il était grand, beau, gentil, capitaine de l'équipe de football et toutes ses copines lui enviaient. Il était parfois un peu insistant lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux mais elle disait qu'elle n'était pas prête et il comprenait.

C'était deux semaines avant le bal de promo, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait des nausées tous les matins et pourquoi ses règles retardaient autant. Un mois avant elle avait accepté de coucher avec son copain. La première fois n'avait pas été terrible mais la deuxième lui avait plus et elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait attendu tant de temps avant de le faire.

Quand le test de grossesse qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à acheter avait affiché positif elle n'avait presque pas inquiète : ses parents comprendraient, ils l'aideraient. Elle avait confiance dans sa bonne étoile.

Ils n'avaient pas compris. Son petit ami avait abandonné le lycée et commencé à travailler, elle avait révisé pour ses examens depuis leur tout petit appartement situé dans le quartier mal famé de la ville et les avaient eus, mais il n'était plus question de grandes écoles.

L'enfant était né et elle avait commencé à déprimer. Sur corps parfait accumulait les kilos qu'elle n'arrivait plus à perdre depuis qu'elle ne dansait plus. Le bébé était sage et calme et ne pleurait jamais, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'autorisation de vivre ici.

Il avait fini par l'abandonner avec l'enfant. C'était dur pour lui et elle le comprenait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il lui envoyait de l'argent régulièrement mais bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant, alors elle se reprit et chercha n'importe quel travail susceptible de l'accepter. Elle devint cantinière au lycée du coin.

Elle regardait sa fille dans ses habits pas chers et ça lui tordait le ventre de repenser à ses robes de princesses alors se mit à la couture. Elle trouva au fond d'une valise ses tuniques d'il y avait 50 kilos et y aligna maladroitement des perles en plastique achetées en gros. Petit à petit elle devint plus douée et elle réprima ses larmes la première fois que la petite tourna sur elle-même dans sa robette à dentelle et paillettes.

Elle retenait encore ses larmes quand sa fille ramenait fièrement ses bonnes notes de l'école et qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir pour la féliciter de ses efforts.

Elle aurait bien aimé inscrire la petite à la danse elle aussi, mais les cours étaient si chers… Sa fille lui souriait en disant qu'elle préférait chanter. Le sous-entendu était clair : chanter ne coutait rien. Elle avait l'impression de vivre au quotidien avec une boule dans la gorge.

Au collège sa fille travaillait toujours aussi bien. Elle avait des amis, pas ceux qui comptaient, les autres, mais elle paraissait heureuse.

Un jour, sa fille rentra du lycée avec les yeux tout rouges. Elle lui dit : « un jour je serai une grande chanteuse et tu n'auras plus à travailler ». Elle s'autorisa à pleurer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Sa fille était malheureuse : c'était ça être la fille de la grosse cantinière du lycée.

Elles déménagèrent et elle fit promettre à sa fille de ne pas dire qu'elle était sa mère. Elle voulait la voir avec des amis, elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle voulait que les réflexions des autres ne la touche pas.

Elle contemplait la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle regardait ses jambes parfaites et le poids de la pesanteur se ressentait sur ses cuisses à elle. Elle regardait son uniforme de cheerleader et le comparait à son tablier de travail souillé. Elle regardait sa parfaite queue de cheval et sentait le fantôme de la sienne, qui s'était transformée en un chignon serré sur sa nuque et dissimulé sous son filet à cheveux. La fille posa les poings sur ses hanches et asséna :

« Finie la méditation, bouddha ? J'aimerais manger ! »

Les garçons qui l'accompagnaient éclatèrent de rire et lui assénèrent de grandes claques dans le dos. Elle soupira, plongea sa cuillère dans le bac et la portion de purée tomba dans l'assiette avec un bruit mouillé répugnant. Elle se pencha vers la fille et au moment de lui tendre l'assiette, lui chuchota :

« Fais attention à toi, Kitty. »

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une menace ou un conseil.

J'ai eu cette idée cette semaine, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
